


Something to remember you by

by Justafewthingstosay



Series: Penumbra Podcast Pain [2]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: And I was so fucking soft, Cause I listened to it, Fluff and Angst, Other, Peter NUreyev loves his detective, Set after Rita Minute 3, but also fluff, kinda angsty, peter is in love, peter is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafewthingstosay/pseuds/Justafewthingstosay
Summary: Sometimes people leave things behind. They forget their comms or lose their umbrella. But sometimes people leave things behind even though they wanted to keep them, wanted to cherish them to the ends of the universe. Sometimes the time just isn't right, but that doesn't mean the memories aren't something to cherish.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Series: Penumbra Podcast Pain [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525274
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Something to remember you by

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks, I accidentally only posted half of this, cause I'm a mess that can't copy and paste  
So here we go again

"Goodbye," he said, walking with long quick strides away from Rita's door. 

Rita, god, he still remembered the first day he saw that secretary. He knew from the first second that she could do more than she lead on, and more than Juno would ever say. He didn't want to get Rita in trouble and all that. But hearing her voice again, that had been nice.

It had been not nearly as nice as walking up the stairs following his love once lost. He had walked into the building a few seconds after Juno, just enough of a space to not let the detective on that he was there. Because if Juno would have turned around if he had stopped. Peter knew that Juno would have known the second he saw him. Even with an elaborate costume like this one, even with the fake beard and the thick glasses, his hair a different colour. Juno would have known. He always did. 

A smile formed on his face when he thought of the detective. Yes, he broke his heart, yes he destroyed the future that they could have had together, but could he blame him? Of course, but, he didn’t feel like that was alright. Juno had done what he thought was best. Even if it broke both of their hearts in the process. 

He stepped out of the building and walked around it to his car, stepping inside before pulling the beard off and throwing it into the passenger seat. 

A long breath left his lips and he let his head fall back, staring at the sun visor. In the small strap that was on the sun visor to hold important papers or a parking watch, there was something else. Something small. Peters’s hands shook a bit as he reached for it. 

It was a photograph, one that you got from those old-timey machines that immediately print the pictures that you take. It had been folding and unfolded so many times that there were small lines in the picture. 

But it was still very visible. The picture showed two people, himself and Juno Steel. Both of them smiling and drinking. Rita took it after they came back from the entire problem with Miasma. 

Juno was wearing an eye patch on the eye that he lost there, but he was looking at Peter, really looking. 

At that moment, everything had seemed perfect. Everything had fallen into place only to be destroyed by fear and self-doubt. 

He let his thumb caress the detectives face, frozen mid-laugh. “Happy Birthday, Juno. Maybe next time I’ll be there to tell you in person.” He huffed out a sad laugh. “I doubt it though.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this short little snippet, please feel free to leave a comment or yell at me on tumblr under @marveldevil or twitter @Justthingstbh  
Feedback is something that keeps me alive  
I hope you all have a wonderful night!


End file.
